La mitad de mi misma naranja
by MagicalGis
Summary: Era su hermana pero la amaba, pero su desición estaba tomada: seguir el camino de tío Ford. ¿Pero quién es él? ¿Qué hace con su hermana? ¡¿Bill Cipher! PINECEST /Bill Cipher human ver/
1. Chapter 1

**Si casualmente, mis lectores veteranos están leyendo esto me disculpo por mi gran ausencia en Fanfiction, estoy poniéndome al corriente y organizando mis cabeza e ideas para las historias que tengo en proceso.**

 **Esta historia no será muy larga en sí y se dividirá en arcos. Amo alos hermanos pines y espero que les guste también.**

 **Género: Romance , Supernatural, Ciencia Ficción, Drama, misterio.**

 **Paring: Pinecest / Dipper x Mabel / Leve insinuación : Bill Cipher x Mabel**

 **Advertencia: Incesto.**

 **Espero les guste.**

* * *

 **La mitad de mi misma naranja**

 **[Primer arco : S** **urrealismo]**

Su cabello castaño ondulado había crecido mucho desde que lo vio por última vez. Su pequeña y querida hermana gemela había cambiado realmente desde la última vez que la vio, ya no llevaba su rostro al natural sino había una linea delgada de delineador en sus ojos cafés y labial rosa brillante en sus finos labios. Ella estaba sonriéndole haciendo que el rubor de rostro le diera un toque especial — Aun más— a su sonrisa y rostro.

-Hey , Dipper, tú tonto, te había extrañado. —Dijo Mabel mirando a su hermano sintiendo una plácidas ganas de llorar, ir a abrazarlo y sentir nuevamente su calor.

.

.

Hacía no mucho — o tal vez sí —que Dipper había decido aventurarse y seguir el ejemplo del tío Ford, esa noche en que se debatía salir y explorar más los misterios de Gravity Falls, recordaba como no podía dormir, qué haría por su hermana, qué tanto extrañaría sus risueñas y bobas bromas, qué tanto extrañaría llenar su día de colores vivos debido a sus suertes extravagantes. Pero estaba decidido, él quería saber más de aquél mundo místico y lleno de misterios. Así que tomó un lápiz y una simple hoja de papel comenzó a escribir que se iría a explorar más allá del bosque, qué el volvería, que no lo buscaran ni se preocuparan tanto si era posible. Que era su destino. Ser un aventurero de misterios inexplicables e impresionantes. ¿Lo que le dolía? Dejar a su hermana, su familia, la persona que más quería.

A la mañana siguiente de esa misma madrugada, cuando Mabel sintió que los rayos del sol tocaban sus ojos despertó estirando sus brazos mientras bostezaba.

Riéndose se empezaba a tallar los ojos- Sabes, Dip, estaba soñando algo muy interesante. ¡Adivina! Glitter y mági-….—Mabel finalmente se daba cuenta que su hermano no estaba en su cama. Se acercó a ella y vio ese pedazo de papel. Sintió como todo se desplomaba dejándose caer ella misma mientras lloraba silenciosamente, pato se acercó a ella. Ella no dijo nada. Solo lloró.

Al ser la hora de la comida cuando preguntaron por él ella solo respondió: Se ha ido. Todos se exaltaron ella explicó la situación. Pero siempre contestó con: Él esta bien, es tonto pero cumple sus promesas.

.

.

Habían pasado 8 años.

Dipper veía no solo más hermosa a su hermana, la que había soñado todas las noches estaba ahí parada, pero no como la había soñado, sino más hermosa. su cuerpo había tomado una forma totalmente distinta, pero sus gustos no del todo, estaba vistiendo un vestidos colorido como los suéteres que solía vestir y en su cabello una diadema colorida también. Realmente tenía ganas de ir corriendo abrazarla.

Mabel sentía que no podía creerlo, había esperado ese día desde hacía tanto tiempo. Ella siempre creyó en él. Siempre. Ese niño, su tan amado hermano estaba parado frente a ella como todo un adulto, apuesto y con cuerpo,había madurado mucho. A puesto que Wendy se moriría de envidia.

Por otra parte también quería ir a decirle a todos que Dipper había vuelto, estaba allí frente a ella, ya que después de ese suceso Mabel se quedó en la cabaña del misterio y en Gravity Falls, sabía que si Dipper volvía sería en ese lugar.

-¡Mabel!—le gritó Dipper sintiendo nervios en sus piernas, hasta que finalmente estaba delante de ella y pudo abrazarla. Sintió su suave aroma y calidez. Por fin. -¡Cielos Mabel, te extrañé tanto! ¡Mírate!

Mabel solo sonría un poco sonrojada sintiendo muchas ganas de llorar.

-Ya no tienes frenos y…¿Eso es una sortija de compromiso?-Preguntó en un tono abrupto y triste.

Mabel también sintió ese tono.- Sí, bueno, pasaron muchas cosas después de que fuiste, Dip, ¿Me trajiste algo? ¿un unicornio? ¡¿Dónde estuviste todo este tiempo? —comenzó a preguntar Mabel emocionada cambiado de paso de tema. Quería escuchar las aventuras de su hermano.

Pero Dipper quería escuchar acerca de esa sortija.

Al caer la noche, estaban todos reunidos en la sala de la cabaña del misterio escuchando las aventuras de Dipper. Emocionados por todo, más que todo por el regreso de este mismo. Más después de rato sonó la puerta.

—¡Es Billy!—exclamó Mabel.

—¿Quién rayos es Billy?—preguntó Dipper con una muy mala espina. Ese nombre le sonaba a algo excesivamente familiar.

— Es su novio, y es muy guapo—le contestó Wendy guiñándole un ojo.

Dipper sentía como moría de celos, unos muy grandes, todo el día habían hablando solo de él mismo pero nada a Mabel y aparentemente su nueva vida amorosa. Y él se moría de ganas por saber.

Poco a poco se sentía más nervioso, sentía escalofríos hasta que finalmente ese chico, el hombre que iría arrebatarle a su querida hermana estaba ahí parado. Era alto y delgado, tenía la piel pálida y blanca, tenía el cabello peinado y era totalmente dorado, vestía con una camisa amarilla y un chaleco negro más unos elegantes pantaloncillos, pero su ojo color avellana y el otro cubierto.

Dipper se gritó así mismo en ese instante que él no era ningún Billy sino su némesis Bill Cipher.

—¡Mabel!— le gritó algo preocupado.

—¿Qué pasa Dipper?—preguntó ella aún más extrañada por el tono que usó su hermano, parecía más que todo asustado.

Bill sonreía mirando directamente a Dipper, él lo sabía.

—Mi estrellita, no me dijiste que tu hermano había llegado.

"Mi estrellita" . Dipper maldito en su mente y lo estresaba más el hecho de que hacía sinónimo a cómo solía llamar Bill a su hermana. Estaba estallando por dentro, no sabía qué pensar, qué había pasado, por qué estaba ahí y de esa forma, estaba de carne y hueso, Bill Cipher delante de su cara tomando de la mano a su hermana. SU HERMANA. Su dulce y bella hermana, que sonreía al tanto del rubio, esa feroz criatura que el sonreía cínicamente. Dipper no podía entender, pero sabía que algo andaba mal, su hermana no podía ser feliz con él. Él sabía que no, por que Mabel era él mismo, era media naranja, eran el uno para el otro, eran dos caras de la misma moneda.

Su piel todavía estaba erizada de las impresiones y la explosión de tantas emociones perdidas en su cabeza formada de un universo cósmico.

Pero debía recordar: No debía confiar en nadie, pero el amor se basa en confiar y su hermana era la única por lo que en se momento se sentía solo en el universo.

* * *

 **Muchas gracias por leer, a decir verdad ya tenía rato que quería escribir de esta pareja más me encontraba en un bloqueo muy fuerte a parte de que pasé por crisis emocionales y otras cirscunstansias algo personales, incluyendo el hecho de la universidad.**

 **Hace un rato que no escribo y espero poder adaptarme un poco más, esta es una secuencia relativamente corta pero espero que les guste y les agrade como se va desarrollando.**

 **¡Muchas gracias hasta la próxima!**


	2. Chapter 2

[Segundo Arco: Elección]

Su respiración agitada le asfixió al punto de ahogarlo teniendo como consecuencia una despertada agresiva e instantánea, Dipper visualizó su entorno un tanto peculiar, pareciera como si hubiera despertado de un vívida pesadilla, una cruel pesadilla. Ahí estaba Mabel, soñando en qué sabe qué cosa. Parecía tener un sueño dulce y agradable de infante. No podía dejar de verla, tenía esa imagen de joven adulta extremadamente hermosa en sus ojos. Pero ahí estaban él y ella, siendo unos niños bobos.

Ahí fue, en ese fragmento de minuto dónde se dijo: "Fue solo un sueño", pero y qué tal si eso en verdad sucedía, ¿Mabel saldría con Bill Cipher?, ¿Bill vendría?, ¿Qué debía hacer?. El miedo lo estaba ahogando, no podía dejar que eso pasase. Era amargo y les estremecía y sentía el final en acda segundo y volvió a replantear su decisión.

Él no se iría con su tío Ford.

.

.

Habían pasado 8 años otra vez, él los había sentido como si los hubiera vuelto a repetir. Pero esta vez fue exquisita, vio crecer y encarnecer a su bellísima hermana, igual de boba, más boba que su absurda pesadilla de hace años, fue tan vívida que jamás podría olvidarla.

Ahí estaba ella riendo en la cocina, sonriendo y haciendo galletas en forma de unicornio. En estos últimos años Mabel había dedico su gran dote artístico a la repostería; Y vaya que le iba muy bien, incluso había planeado hacer su propio local con la fama que había estado ganando.

El betún rosado se le embarraba por la linea perfecta de sus labios ¡Era un descaro solo poder mirar!

—¡Mabel!—Dipper le llamó en su característico tono. —dime que harás galletas de monstruos.—comentó volviendo a su realidad tranquila a lado de la persona que más quería.— Los monstruos me hacen mejor por que no son ególatras, a parte habías dicho que ya no te gustaban.

—¡Claro que me gustan, Dipper tontuelo!—se quejó esta misma.— Solo que los de este lugar no, tal vez existan más amables en otro lugar. tal vez un día me los encuentre.—confesó la gemela.

Dipper sonrío. Le encantaban esos días junto a ella corriendo y avanzando ante las atrocidades que le planteaba el mundo sobrenatural.

Al caer la noche, se escurrió en la cama de su hermano como solía hacerlo. Le hacía sentir segura y a Dipper le encantaba. Eran aún jóvenes y tenían momentos románticos siempre que podían. Lo único malo —no exactamente— era que ellos a veces se les pasaba la mano.

A Dipper agradecía poder acariciar su contraria espalda desnuda y dejarle marcas de constelaciones; Para su estrella favorita.

—¿Te parece si mañana vamos a explorar el bosque? —le dijo él castaño a su hermana. el bosque era un lugar apto para cualquier situación.

—Me parece fantabulosisímo. —dijo ella con una alegría y una bella sonrisa.

A la manada siguiente, Mabel tomó su suéter de exploración, verde para que combinara con la naturaleza, y una falda short para andar sin problema. Dipper no se esforzó mucho, solo lo cómodo. Acto seguido este mismo se dirigió a besar nuevamente a su hermana, la cual amaba sin condiciones.

¿Bill? Ya ni se acordaba usualmente la gran parte del tiempo.

Mabel decía que a veces veía polvo mágico entre los árboles y le emocionaba el hecho de que en verdad pudiera ser real, apostaba que la hadas eran de azúcar y podían darle ingredientes mágicos para su repostería.

Hablaron y hablaron, realmente era imposible medir el tiempo entre besos y risas, era el tiempo efímero hasta que el cielo se volvía más obscuro y el eco se marcaba más, uno muy curioso era uno lejano. Primero una gota, después un _tas_ suave, luego más fuerte. Dipper sintió ansiedad.

¿Por qué el tiempo se detenía?

Giró lentamente su cabeza y vio a Bobby, un chico ciego, eso aparentaba siempre llevando lentes obscuros saliendo de vez en cuando. A dipper no le importaba ya que le parecía sospechoso, siempre bien cubierto y con su bastón.

—Vaya, vaya, ¿Por qué corres tanto?— Dijo una voz chillona que no se parecía a la de Bobby. Sus ojos empezaron a resplandecer, esos ojos poseídos.

Dipper no sabía qué hacer, sentía su pesadilla volver a vivir.

Tenía miedo, ¿Se equivocó al elegir?

¿y si tan solo ellos dos desaparecieran? ¿Escaparan?

Ya era muy tarde….si el pudiera volver a escoger, elegiría escapar y cuidar a Mabel, ese era su destino.

* * *

Aquí está el segundo arco, espero les haya gustado. Los capítulos son cortitos pero bueno, este es el intructorio del arco 2.

Bill cipher es humano por una razón, buena espero a su consideración y creo que a poco eso se irá descubriendo.

Muchas gracias por su apoyo y por leer.


End file.
